


Let's Play

by phoenixhowl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Object Insertion, Spanking, collaring, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl





	Let's Play

The sound of his boots were muffled by the thick, costly carpet as Sebastian marched into the house. His last job had gone well, exceptionally well even, and he couldn’t help but feeling chuffed with himself. The only thing he had left to do was brief Jim, and then he would have the entire evening to himself. He had already planned a nice, hot shower, and a tasty, cold lager, and no-one, not even James Moriarty himself, would be able to stop him from executing those plans.

“Sebastian, you’re early.”

The Irish lilt made him smirk as he moved closer to the desk, stopping right in front of it. “I am,”he confirmed, his smirk widening. “Everything went according to plan, just how you like it.”

“Oh,” Jim breathed, dark eyes lighting up with pleasure and mischief. His laptop closed, making the blue hues that normally illuminated his face die out, fingers rubbing together as he looked the sniper over. “Good, really good. I do like that, yes. I think you earned a little reward.”

That was enough to make his mouth run dry, his heart skipping a beat. “A.. reward?”

“A reward.” One of the drawers of the rosewood desk was opened, and Jim emerged with a black, velvet box. He slid it over the surface into Sebastian’s direction, and the blue eyes widened at the sight. His fingers reached to grab and open it, but he hesitated for a moment, looking up to Jim in anticipation.

“Go on. Open it.”

Not being able to hold himself back, he snatched the box up, his mouth forming an ‘o’ in surprise when he revealed the content to himself. “Is it.. Is that.. For me?”

Jim pushed himself out of his chair and nodded, rounding the desk to retrieve the leather collar from its case. “It is. If you want it to be. It’s just so you can consider it. If you are to decide in a few weeks that it’s not going to work out for you, you can give it back.”

Sebastian blinked a few times, at loss for words. To him it was highly unlikely he was going to give it back, but he knew how it worked with a consideration collar. He slowly sunk to his knees, letting Jim slide the surprisingly soft and supple leather around his neck. It fit snugly, and he looked up, nuzzling his nose against Jim’s trousers. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Pale fingers brushed through the blonde hair, and Sebastian purred softly at the touch, eyes fluttering close. “You’re a good boy,” Jim drawled, nails scratching at the scalp. “You want to be Daddy’s good boy, don’t you? I think you deserved some playtime for being such a good pet. Do you want some, hm?”  
Blue eyes lit up, and his grin widened. Playtime was much better than a shower and a pint, and he let his arse sunk to his heels, settling himself comfortably. “Oh yes, Daddy.”

“Then I suggest you settle yourself in the bedroom. And you know fully well what I mean with that.”

It only took a moment for Sebastian to reach the bedroom and get rid of his clothes, still remembering not to scatter them around the room. The collar was the only thing that was still on him as he once again settled himself on his knees, the wooden floor cooling his skin. His hands rest on his thighs, and he didn’t look up when he heard the distinctive sound of Jim’s heels clacking against the floor as he approached. His eyes shift to the side as the criminal set a bottle of lube next to him, his heart thumping against his ribs.

“Look at you. So pretty for me..” Jim circled around him, eventually planting a foot between his shoulder blades to push him down. Sebastian let his head rest on his cheek, his legs spread, his arse arching up for the criminal to see. Cool fingers squeezed and smacked the cheeks, the tingling burn spreading through his body. His cock hardened slowly, pulsing and twitching as Jim landed another smack. “Oh, that’s good, pretty tiger. Be a doll and prepare yourself for me. Make it look good.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

There was some faint rustling behind him, and he could only assume the other had seated himself on the bed. The lube was cold and slick on his fingers, and he moaned lowly as his hand found its way between his legs, pushing a finger in for Jim to see. It slowly slipped in and out of him to make sure every movement was visible, hot breath passing his lips in soft, ragged groans. A second was added, and a third, pre-come smearing against his abdomen as his length bobbed against his body. Sebastian felt himself stretch underneath the touch, his fingers filling him up nicely, heat and arousal spreading, making his skin flush.

“I think that’s enough, dear,” Jim purred, and the sniper let his hand slide away with a small sigh. Another slap landed on his already battered arse, making him growl while the criminal tutted. “Growling at Daddy isn’t nice, tiger.” His voice held a teasing tone to it as he walked around the kneeling figure of his pet. Jim’s hand grabbed Sebastian’s chin, making him look up in the dark eyes. “My pretty tiger. I think I have something to prevent you of growling, you know.”

The man moved away with a wink, messing around in a drawer, only to emerge with a gag, and something he hid from Sebastian’s view.

“Open wide, pet.”

Doing as he was told, Sebastian opened his mouth, the metal of the ring feeling cold against the inside of his lips as Jim closed it with a clasp. It prevented him from closing his mouth, and Jim ran a teasing finger over his drying lower lip. “That’s better. Down, boy.”

His head touched the oaken floor again, and his moan sounded strange to him when Jim pushed a plug in, immediately knowing what the man had been hiding. His body shuddered at the sensation, and he started to wriggle to make it the right spot, to get some friction, anything. Jim chuckled as he raked his hand through Sebastian’s hair, looking down on him with a wicked smirk. “Patience, love,” he mused as he unzipped his slacks and exposed himself for the blond. One hand slid up and down over his own shaft, the other one twirling a remote around. “Tongue.”

Upon hearing the command, Sebastian stuck his tongue out as far as he could, feeling how his mouth watered, how he started to dribble slightly because of the gag. His eyes fixed onto Jim’s as the man rubbed his cock against the tip of Sebastian’s tongue, pre-come smearing out. It felt hot and heavy against his tongue, and Jim gave a smooth roll with his hips, pushing himself deeper. As soon as it hit the back of his mouth, Jim clicked on a button, and Sebastian’s eyes snapped open.

The plug started to vibrate deep inside of him, and combined with the sensation of Jim fucking his mouth, it was enough to make him go crazy. His hands clasped and unclasped at his sides, the want to touch Jim or himself nearly overwhelming him, but he knew he wasn’t allowed. Pale fingers tightened in his hair as Jim kept thrusting into his mouth, spit and pre-come coating his lips and chin.

Sebastian gasped as the criminal withdrew, whining when the vibrations got worse. His body shivered and squirmed, muscles trembling underneath the tanned, scarred skin. Jim dangled the remote in front of him as he clicked the button again, his hand loosely working over his own shaft. The sniper obediently kept his tongue out, the constant buzzing of the vibrator echoing through the room.

“Look at you,” Jim lulled, rubbing his cock against Sebastian’s lips. “Daddy’s boy, you look so pretty like this, keeping your tongue out like a proper slut. So nice of you. You want it, don’t you?”

Unable to answer, the blond just nodded, straightening up on his knees in an attempt to lick at the shaft. Jim grinned and pushed into the opened mouth once more, needing only a few more thrusts until his release coated Sebastian’s tongue. The sniper arduously swallowed around him, licking him clean as well as he could. The setting went up with another click on the remote as he did so, and Jim chuckled when Sebastian started to writhe some more.

“So desperate, pretty tiger.” Tucking himself away, Jim moved closer to the sniper, hands brushing around his neck to unclasp the gag. Sebastian’s tongue jutted out to lick at his lips, tasting Jim’s come off them. “Would be a shame if I didn’t get to hear you moan my name,” Jim grinned as he dropped it next to him unceremoniously. The metal clattered against the wood, but Sebastian’s gaze didn’t waver. He just looked up into the dark stare, only having eyes for Jim.

“Bed, love. On your back.” His fingers snapped before Jim pointed to the bed, and Sebastian scrambled up, his limbs stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. The bed was soft underneath him and he happily spread his legs, showing himself off for Jim to see. Jim’s grip was strong as his fingers circled around Sebastian’s shaft, and he let his head roll back into the pillows with a long-stretched whine. “Daddyyyy…”

That only caused Jim to set the vibrator higher, pushing it against the prostate as he worked his hand over Sebastian’s cock. He gave him just enough friction to ignite his arousal, but not enough to get off to, and Sebastian needed all his will-power not to buck up into the touch. He wanted to be a good boy, so he willed himself to stay put, letting the vibrations coil through his body. The slight damp that formed on his skin made the collar stick to his neck, and he relished in the touch with an approving growl. His chest heaved with every breath he took, his fingers curling into the sheets. The pleasurable burn spread through his body, making him tense up, waiting with baited breath until Jim told him he could let go.

“Look at me, boy,” Jim purred, and Sebastian screwed his eyes open, panting as he did so. “Do you want to come for your Daddy?”

“Please,” Sebastian breathed, his voice hoarse and rasping. “Please, sir, let me come.”

“There’s a good pet.” Pushing the plug deeper, up against his prostate, he let it just sit there for another torturing moment while Sebastian’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Please,” he repeated, louder now, his cock twitching and leaking in Jim’s hand. “Will you just please let me come.. I have been good, I’ve been a good boy… God, sir, _please_!”

Jim chuckled, tightening his grip. “Come for me then.”

His breath hitched in his throat when he finally got the permission he was waiting for, and he only needed one more stroke until his orgasm crashed through him. As expected he cried out Jim’s name, growling and moaning as his body tensed and shuddered, his release coating his stomach.

He sighed softly when Jim pulled the plug out of him, feeling positively worn-out. Still, he would need that shower, and if he could muster up enough strength, he might still want that beer. Jim’s lips were suddenly against his, and he happily kissed back, letting their lips slid together as his fingers brush over the smooth fabric of the navy suit.

“Thank you,” he murmured, smiling up in blissful satisfaction when Jim pulled back.

“Oh, no, my pet. Thank _you._ ” Jim’s fingers traced the leather on Sebastian’s neck, giving it a playful tug. “And now get yourself a shower while I finish the last of my business. The night is still young, you know.”


End file.
